Digimon Adventure 03: Pide Un Deseo
by Cassiel Lightwood
Summary: Cuando una chica le pide un deseo especial al cielo y una estrella le escucha, su vida cambiará. ¿Nuevos emblemas? Tenemos nuevos camaradas! Los niños elegidos deberán enfrentarse a una nueva amenaza en compañía de nuevas compañeras. Ranking T por palabras malsonantes y uno que otro lemmon. DA01&02. Takari/Sorato/Kenyako/OoC
1. Prologo

Hola Bueno, esta vez vengo con una historia "heredada" de una gran amiga escritora de estos lados. Ha tenido varios nombres, el último que utilizó era Agatha Lestrange, pero hace mucho que ha decidido abandonar esta red debido a problemas personales de salud y familiares. Tal vez la conocieron también como Hikari Takaishi o Aiko Malfoy Cullen X. Decidí aceptar la herencia del fic únicamente por ser del universo que más amo en el mundo animé. Nos vemos abajo! no olviden leer al final, habrán noticias sobre los capitulos posteriores.

_Nota Original: Hola gente!  
Bueno, vengo incursionando en el mundo de los digimons digital monsters... mi anime preferido!  
Espero no sean muy duros conmigo y ojalá les guste mi historia ^^_

_**Pide un deseo.**_

_**.**_

_**Autora**: Hikari Takaishi 184_

_._

_**Declaimer**: Digimon no me pertenece. Solo me pertenece la historia y algunos personajes._

.

.

.

.

_**Prólogo**_

"Rápido, por acá" Gritaron las únicas dos chicas del grupo, quienes corrían lo que más podían intentando escapar de aquel grupo de Tyranomon salvajes. Ambas llamaban a sus compañeros, cuatro chicos que intentaban ganar terreno peleando, sin embargo sus compañeros digimon estaban demasiado exhaustos como para continuar.

Corrieron hacia la cascada, en donde aún podían divisar las siluetas de Kari y Yolei tras la espesa cortina de agua que caía a gran fuerza, salvándose por poco de aquel grupo salvaje. Mas no se esperaban encontrar con lo que vieron.

Kari y Yolei estaban sentadas en el suelo, mirando entre curiosas y algo frustradas un objeto que reposaba sobre una tarima de piedra.

"Es demasiado pesado" Se quejó Yolei, cruzándose de brazos y bufando. Hawkmon, su compañero digimon le ayudó a incorporarse y, testarudamente, la pelimorada volvió a acercarse al objeto, intentando levantar lo con todas sus fuerzas, fallando nuevamente.

"Parece ser un nuevo digiegg" Dijo Takeru, ayudando a Hikari a levantarse y acomodándole unos cuantos mechones que se le habían soltado a la chica. "Tiene un extraño símbolo, ¿Son nuestros emblemas?" Agregó algo más atónito, acercándose a observarlo mejor.

Un lazo que encerraba los nueve emblemas ya conocidos y unos cuyo significado los chicos no conocían se encontraba tallado en un digiegg de color blanco, completamente.

"Reconozco ese símbolo, es el digiegg de la unión" Se apresuró a decir Gatomon, ganándose varias miradas de consternación. La felina se había acercado también al objeto, situándose a un costado del joven portador de la esperanza. Miles de flashes invadieron su mente de recuerdos oscuros, en los que ella había visto en varias ocasiones ese símbolo y otros más en una de las tántas cámaras del castillo tenebroso de Myotismon.

"¿Cómo sabes eso?" Inquirió Hikari, observando a su compañera digimon, mientras observaba como tanto Cody como Ken fallaban en levantar el digiegg. Takeru también lo intentó, pero se dio por vencido a los pocos segundos. Era exactamente como cuando intentó levantar el digiegg del valor.

"Estaba en el castillo de Myotismon, el símbolo de los emblemas que conocemos y unos más que nunca he visto. Este se encontraba apagado, así como la gran mayoría, excepto los siete emblemas que ya habían sido encontrado por sus dueños" Explicó ella, subiéndose al hombro de Kari y mirando al resto de sus compañeros. "Fue antes de que nosotras nos conociéramos" Agregó.

Un golpe sordo las sacó de su conversación.

Davis se encontraba en el suelo,a un metro del digiegg. Lo miraba desde el suelo, con determinación en sus ojos. Lo vieron levantarse y correr nuevamente en dirección al objeto, sin embargo fue inutil, no logró moverlo ni medio milímetro.

"Esto es frustrante" Agregó el moreno,soltando un bufido de frustración. Otro golpe sordo les llamó la atención a los seis chicos, antes de que un terremoto les obligara a salir de su escondite.

"Tenemos que volver con los chicos para contarles lo que hemos encontrado" Habló Cody. Los demás asintieron y partieron en búsqueda de la puerta por donde habían ingresado al digimundo.

* * *

"¡¿Cuándo va a ser el día en que dejes de soñar y te des cuenta que tienes una vida que continuar decentemente?" Los gritos de una mujer invadían cada rincón de la habitación.

Una joven adolescente de catorce años lloraba silenciosamente mientras abrazaba aquél peluche con forma de gatomon que su padre le había regalado hacia varios cumpleaños atrás, cuando él aún vivía.

"No puedes pasarte el día entero pensando en esos dibujos animados Mayra" Los ojos de su madre estaban cristalizados y las lágrimas amenazaban con salir.

"Pero… pero mamá…" La suave voz de Mayra se quebró más de lo que estaba. ¿Porqué su madre no le permitía soñar como a ella le gustaba? ¿Porqué no le permitía vivir en su burbuja? Todos sabían que ella no era una chica corriente, demasiado inocente para su edad y con un sentimentalismo muy grande. Era una niña bastante extraña (palabra de sus antiguos maestros), malcriada (palabras de su madre), especial (palabras de su difunto padre).

Mayra era una chica de cabellos color chocolate, ondeado, casi liso. Sus ojos eran como dos piedras construidas con la plata más fina, no se podría decir exactamente si eran grises, azules, verdes o una mezcla de los tres y su piel era ligeramente tostada.

Con sus catorce años, Mayra siempre soñaba con aquel mundo que una serie de televisión construyó hacia ya un par de años, pero sabía, con el dolor de su corazón, que para una persona como ella, que vivía en un mundo como este, le sería completamente imposible convertirse en parte de su mundo digital, al que a pesar de no ser real, adoraba con todo su ser.

"No me dejas otra alternativa que volver a castigarte Mayra" Su madre interiormente sufría al verla así, pero su hija debía entender que no todo es posible en el mundo y que los programas de televisión eran en su casi totalidad ficción. "Solo te pido que este año, tan solo por una vez, prestes atención a tus clases en tu nuevo colegio. No quiero que otra vez te expulsen por calificaciones y por no prestar atención en ninguna de tus clases" La mujer desconectó el cable que daba la energía al televisor para funcionar y se lo llevó a su cuarto, en donde lo guardó dentro de un cajón que siempre guardaba con llave.

Mientras, Mayra continuaba llorando, sentada en el balcón que tenía en su habitación, ese que daba al patio trasero de la casa, que colindaba con un hermoso prado lleno de árboles de cerezo.

La brisa nocturna, mezclada con la brisa marina, mecían sus cabellos suavemente y sus lágrimas caían una tras otra. Su peluche de gatomon descansaba sobre una repisa, en compañía de muchos otros peluches con forma de diversos digimons. La chica observó su colección de peluches con mucha tristeza y, tomando una abrupta decisión, entró a su habitación, guardó todos sus peluches dentro de una caja y ésta, a su vez, fue guardada en el ropero, en la parte más recóndita.

Cerró la ventana que daba al balcón y colocando su mano sobre el frío cristal murmuró por última vez su único deseo y se fue a acostar.

Aquella misma noche, una estrella fugaz surcó el cielo, escuchando los deseos sinceros de aquella chica de catorce años y fue esa la noche en que, desde una caja escondida en un ropero, una cantidad considerable de peluches desaparecieron.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Nota Original: Y? se que es corto, pero es tan solo el prólogo... la historia verdadera comenzará en el primer capítulo.  
Espero sus opiniones en un rr^^_

_besitos a todos..._

Bueno, este es solo el Prólogo de la historia, como podrán ver. La autora tiene escrito solo este y tres capítulos de la historia, pero por motivos que no me compartió (Cosas personales según sus propias palabras) no la va a continuar, sin embargo me dio las pautas del fic y la idea principal, para que fuese yo quien desarrollara la historia y se las subiera por este medio. Espero que realmente les guste, y si no, bueno al menos tendré el agrado de haber escrito algo sobre mi animé preferido xD

Nos vemos en el primer capítulo!

Adelanto: Un nuevo Digiegg a aparecido, sin embargo no ha podido ser movido por ningún niño elegido. ¿Es el emblema de la unión? ¿A quién pertenecerá?. Hikari, Takeru, Daisuke y Ken conocen a la nueva chica que a ingresado al colegio y hacen buenas migas con ella. ¿Los digivices de Taichi, Yamato, Sora y Koushiro han cambiado! Pero... porque!?  
Esto y mucho más en el próximo capítulo de Digimon Adventure 03, Pide un Deseo, ahora es cuando, la aventura digievoluciona!


	2. Capitulo 1

Capitulo I: Una luz y un nuevo digivice.

Un travieso y cálido rayo de sol se filtraba por entre medio de las cortinas color rosa palo de la habitación de una chica de catorce años, quien por culpa de un molesto despertador, vio interrumpido su sueño.

"Como quisiera que el colegio acabase ya" Masculló Mayra bajo las mantas. No tenía ánimos de levantarse, pero su conciencia era demasiado moralista y no podía dar una mala imagen en su primer día de clases, en su nuevo colegio, ubicado en el nuevo sector al que se había mudado recientemente tras ser expulsada de su tercer colegio.

Quitó las cobijas en tonos lilas con diminutas flores blancas bordadas que cubrían su rostro y un fuerte dolor de cabeza le golpeó de manera brusca, haciendo que cerrara sus ojos unos instantes, intentado mitigar la fuerte migraña, la cual desapareció al cabo de unos minutos.

Sentía que la noche anterior había ocurrido algo… tenía lagunas mentales y no podía recordar algunas cosas, únicamente que había discutido con su madre, mas el motivo le era completamente desconocido.

Con todas las ganas que no tenía, Mayra se levantó y se encaminó hacia su baño. Mientras se quitaba el vestido con que dormía, el agua corría entibiándose y llenando la bañera hasta casi un tercio de su capacidad. Pensaba en todo lo que su madre le había dicho el día anterior, pero no recordaba cuál había sido el motivo de la disputa entre ellas. Sentía que algo había cambiado en el ambiente, pero no sabía que. Se tomó un relajante baño y una vez terminado este, salió envuelta en una toalla y una cortina de vapor.

De su ropero sacó su verde uniforme de la secundaria Odaiba, un par de calcetas color blanco y sus zapatos negros, los que ella misma había tenido que lustrar el día anterior. En el borde de la persiana que utilizaba para vestirse descansaba el pañuelo blanco con franjas azules que debía ir puesto en su cuello, sobre sus hombros.

Colgó su mochila rosa con detalles en lila sobre su hombro derecho y, tomando su copia de las llaves de la casa, bajó hacia la cocina, en donde su madre estaba sirviendo el desayuno.

"¿Lista para la nueva escuela Mayra?" Le preguntó su madre. La chica notó que algo raro había en ella. Actuaba mucho más maternal de lo que nunca había actuado y eso la puso en alerta. Era algo completamente anormal y fuera de contexto.

Si bien ella adoraba a su madre, tras el fallecimiento de su padre la relación de ambas había cambiado y era más bien una relación distante y muy conflictiva. Solían chocar con sus actitudes y muchas veces terminaban discutiendo de manera monumental. Aunque le quería un montón, habían muchas cosas que Mayra jamás le contaría a su madre, cosas que una chica de su edad normal si le confiaría.

"Supongo" Se limitó a contestar la única hija del matrimonio Aizawa. Pero ¿Qué más le podía contestar? Si no tenía ánimos para una nueva escuela, no podía contestarle a su madre con una falsa alegría y entusiasta ¡Sí mamá, estoy lista para empezar mi primer día en la secundaria! Eso seguramente acabaría en otra disputa y todo sería culpa de ella por utilizar sarcasmo de manera grosera con su madre.

Soltó un bufido.

Dejó su vacía taza sobre el fregadero y, luego de lavarse los dientes y despedirse de su mamá, se colocó los audífonos de su i-pod, le dio al play y cuando la melodiosa voz de Olivia Lufkin, su cantante favorita, inundó sus oídos, se puso en marcha hacia su nueva escuela. Solo esperaba que pudiera pasar desapercibida y que nadie notara su presencia.

No sabía lo muy equivocada que estaba.

.

.

"¿Has descubierto algo nuevo Izzy?" la ansiosa voz de un adolescente de diecisiete años se dejó escuchar en la casi vacía aula de computación de la secundaria Odaiba.

"No Tai, los chicos aún no me mandan el mensaje que les pedí" Le contestó el pelirrojo informático que cursaba su penúltimo año de colegio.

"Estos chicos si que saben como sacarme de quicios" El otro acompañante de estos dos jóvenes se encontraba sentado en una silla, algo alejado de la pantalla, jugando con una uñeta de bajo y preguntándose porqué su hermano con sus amigos aún no daban señales de vida. Llevaban cerca ya de tres horas ahí, y ni si quiera habían enviado un mísero mensaje informando que al menos seguían en una pieza.

"Siempre hacen lo mismo" Agregó la única mujer de ese grupo compuesto por cuatro estudiantes, sentada en el regazo del rubio bajista, intentando tranquilizarlo con caricias en su cabello alborotado, pero prolijamente cuidado. "Ya deberían estar acostumbrados a..."

De pronto, una luz iluminó la pantalla de la única computadora encendida, interrumpiendo las palabras de la joven Takenouchi y de ahí emergieron seis figuras humanas que cayeron al suelo, unos sobre otros, mientras que del otro lado de la pantalla se oían las voces de sus acompañantes digitales despidiéndose, antes de que el portal se cerrara y la pantalla se apagara.

"Davis quita tu pie de mi hombro" La voz de una de las seis figuras habló primero, intentando quitarse de encima al resto de sus compañeros. Había caído con el estómago directo al suelo, mientras que la pierna de Davis se anclaba de una extraña manera entre su axila y su hombro, impidiéndole movimiento alguno.

"Lo haría con mucho gusto si Ken no dejara de aplastar mi pierna" Respondió el chico llamado Davis, en cuya pierna se hallaba semi acostado un peliazul quien era, a su vez, aplastado por dos jóvenes quienes intentaban quitar al más pequeño del grupo de sus espaldas.

"Lo siento pero tanto Kari como Yolei están sobre mi" La voz de Ken sonaba completamente cortada por la falta de aire.

"¿Cody?" la voz de dos chicas sonaron demasiado dulces y empalagosas. El aludido se sonrojó de vergüenza y bajó de las espaldas de ambas chicas, quienes se levantaron para ayudar a Ken a incorporarse, el que a su vez dejó libre la pierna de Davis y este pudo quitar su pie del hombro de Tk, logrando éste ponerse de pie.

"Chicos ¿Están bien?" La voz de la chica pelirroja que minutos antes se encontraba mirando la pantalla sonó con algo de preocupación, pues a pesar de que estaban físicamente bien, podían notarse uno que otro rasguño. Se levantó del regazo de Matt y se acercó a revisar a sus amigos. Sonrió al ver que los pequeños cortes no eran nada graves y que en dos días más no quedarían ni rastros de ellos.

"Si Sora, no te preocupes está todo en orden" Contestó Davis, con su tan conocido entusiasmo, mientras intentaba que Sora no le revisara nada. Era vergonzoso al menos para él, que alguien se preocupara de esa manera. Siempre había sido autosuficiente, pero desde hacía tres años que ya no era tan así, pues tenía más amigos de los que pensó tener, quienes cuidaban de él y de todos los demás.

"Solo que nos topamos con unos digimons salvajes y nos atacaron. Pero V-mon y yo luchamos como solo sabemos hacerlo nosotros y ahora estamos vivos gracias a mi" Los cinco acompañantes de Davis rodaron los ojos. Ese chico nunca aprendería.

"Ya, ya déjate de hablar estupideces y dinos que descubrieron" Matt guardó su uñeta en el bolsillo de su pantalón y miraba a los seis menores que acababan de regresar. No era su intención hablarles con tanta rudeza, pero esos seis chicos lograban acabar con su paciencia en pocos segundos, mas aún cuando se trataba de esas ocasiones en las que les pedían que avisaran cada tanto tiempo que estuvieran a salvo y fuera de peligro y que no hacían el menor caso... Como ahora.

"Hermano, encontramos un nuevo digiegg" Le dijo Kari a su hermano Tai, aunque también lo dijo para que el resto de los mayores escucharan. Tai, Sora y Matt quedaron perplejos. ¿Un nuevo Digiegg? ¿Era eso posible? Eran las preguntas que cruzaban por sus mentes en esos instante, preguntas que fueron exteriorizadas por una cuarta persona.

"¿Un nuevo Digiegg?" La cara del informático era todo un poema. "¿Cómo puede haber un digiegg si no hay más emblemas?" No lo entendía. Ellos tenían los nueve emblemas e inclusive tenían a tres herederos de seis de los emblemas. ¿Como era que ahora aparecía un décimo emblema? No lograba entenderlo.

"No creo que conozcamos todos los emblemas Izzy" Le dijo Tk, colocando una mano dentro del bolsillo de su pantalón. Él había tenido la misma reacción, sin embargo mientras se dirigían hacia el portal que los llevaría a su mundo, muchas ideas y teorias comenzaban a formarse en la mente del joven Takaishi.

"Así como Ken tiene un emblema propio que nosotros no conocimos en nuestro viaje, tal vez este nuevo digiegg sea de un nuevo emblema" Sugirió Sora, en cuya mente también comenzaban a gestarse teorías a cerca de lo que acababan de contarle.

"Pero ¿A quién pertenece?" Volvió a preguntar el informático, mirando esta vez a los seis menores. Ellos simplemente se encogieron de hombros, mirando hacia cualquier dirección. Recordaron con exactitud las sensaciones que les recorrieron a cada uno tras los fallidos intentos de levantar el dichoso digiegg.

"No lo sabemos" Contestó el más pequeño de todos, Cody, mientras observaba por la ventana a un grupo de chicos practicando deportes.

"Ninguno de nosotros lo pudo mover" Agregó Yolei, cruzando sus brazos y bufando frustrada, recordando el porrazo que se dio intentando levantar el digiegg.

"Eso quiere decir que o es de uno de nosotros, cosa que dudo, o hay un nuevo niño elegido que debemos buscar" Concluyó Izzy, justo en el minuto en que sonó el timbre para ingresar a clases. "Les enviaré un correo a Mimi y Joe, tal vez ellos sepan algo, aunque si fuese así creo que nos habrían avisado" Añadió lo último casi en un susurro, más para él que para el resto.

"Bien, nos vemos en mi casa después de clases. Debemos ir nosotros con ustedes para poder analizar el digiegg" Dijo Tai, colgando su mochila al hombro.

"Nosotros saldremos más tarde hoy, porque Ken y Davis tienen práctica de soccer, Tk tiene que estar presente en las audiciones para elegir a los tres miembros que faltan en el equipo y yo me quedaré a esperarlos" Dijo Kari a la vez que los tres nombrados asentían con la cabeza.

"No te preocupes" Dijo Yolei "Cody y yo iremos con ellos para abrir el portal e indicarles el camino hacia el digiegg" Le sonrió a Kari, quitándole un gran peso de encima.

Tai, Matt y Sora se despidieron del grupo y partieron a su salón de clases ubicado en el tercer piso del edificio. Yolei e Izzy fueron hasta el segundo piso, en donde estaban sus respectivas salas, Kari, Tk, Davis y Ken fueron a su salón, en el cuarto piso y Cody se encaminó a su salón, en el primer piso.

"¿Creen que conozcamos al nuevo niño o niña elegida?" Preguntó Kari, caminando junto a sus amigos, entre medio de Tk y Ken.

"Espero que si" Respondieron Ken y Davis al mismo tiempo, ocasionando risas entre los cuatro chicos. Desde que habían logrado la digievolución DNA hacía tres años atrás, ambos se habían vuelto muy buenos amigos. Con el paso del tiempo la amistad que tenían se ha fortalecido más, creando un vínculo tan fuerte como el que tenían Tai y Matt.

"Ojala sea una chica" Volvió a hablar Kari. "Porque así seríamos cuatro chicas y siete chicos… aunque seguiríamos en desventaja de género" Decía más para sí que para el resto. No es que le molestara la compañía de los chicos, pero era más agradable compartir ciertos temas entre mujeres y sentía que, a pesar de que Sora y Yolei eran muy cercanas a ella, les faltaba aún alguien con quien compartir. Mimi era un caso aparte. No había tenido muchas noticias desde que la chica se había ido a los Estados Unidos, menos en estas fechas, en las que las clases de la chica le consumían la mayor parte del tiempo.

Llegaron al salón antes que llegara el profesor, por lo que después de escoger sus asientos, casi al final del salón (Lo cual habían decidido hacer para poder conversar entre clases sin que les retaran) y a un costado de la ventana (Kari se sentaba delante de Ken, quien estaba a un costado de Davis, quien a su vez tenía a Tk adeltante suyo. Davis y Tk estaban pegados a la ventana) se enfrascaron en una conversación sobre su nuevo hallazgo.

"Ojala encontremos pronto a nuestro nuevo camarada" Decía un muy entusiasta Davis. Le emocionaba la idea de que el grupo creciera un poco más y poder enseñarle a alguien lo que a él le habían enseñado y lo que había aprendido en sus aventuras.

"Hay algo que me inquieta" Habló Tk, con una expresión algo extraña, llamando la atención de sus amigos. Si bien él era, por lo general, el más centrado después de Ken, habían ocasiones, como esta, en las que con solo una mueca lograba descolocar a sus amigos.

"¿Qué es?" Kari miraba a su mejor amigo con mucha preocupación. Tenía el presentimiento de que sabía a lo que llegarían las palabras de Tk, no por nada la relación que tenían era bastante unida. Habían ocasiones en las que una sola mirada bastaba para transmitir lo que pensaban entre si, y esta al parecer, era una de esas ocasiones. ¿Era miedo lo que ella notaba en los ojos de él cuando éstos impactaron en los suyos?

"Es…" Tk dudó por unos instantes, pero decidió decirlo antes que guardárselo para él mismo. Sabía que tarde o temprano alguien más pensaría lo mismo y quería compartirlo con sus amigos "Es que si nos ponemos a analizar este hallazgo del digiegg y si es que hay un nuevo elegido… quiere decir que tenemos un nuevo enemigo al que debemos derrotar y también significa que el digimundo va a estar en problemas, si es que ya no lo está" Dijo pensativo, sintiendo la cálida mano de Kari atrapando la suya. Alzó la vista y se encontró con esa mirada carmín que tanto le gustaba, enviándole miles de rayos de luz y tranquilidad.  
Con esos sencillos gestos, ambos sabían que podían contar siempre con el apoyo del otro, y en esta ocasión era la pequeña mano de la joven Yagami quien sujetaba la de él, disminuyendo ese creciente temor que comenzaba a apoderarse de él a medida que sentía más creíble su teoría.

"¿Y porqué crees que hay un nuevo enemigo solo porque hay un nuevo elegido?" Davis preguntó con el ceño ligeramente fruncido. Eran dos cosas las que le estaban molestando. La primera, a pesar de haber superado su enamoramiento infantil por la menor de los hermanos Yagami, a Davis le seguía picando la relación que Tk y Kari compartían. Una relación tan íntima y tan especial como la de ellos era algo que a él, en el fondo, le daba envidia. Le habría gustado tener una mejor amiga como ella, que acabara siendo parte de la vida del joven Motomiya.  
La segunda razón de su molestia era presentir que el rubio tenía razón. No quería pelear nuevamente contra lo malos. Aunque no lo admitiera, le daba pavor las luchas en contra de las criaturas digitales oscuras, pavor no solo por su vida, sino también por la de sus amigos y sobretodo por Veemon.

"Porque la vez en que yo me uní con los chicos en el primer viaje fue por la aparición de Myotismon y los Dark Masters y cuando fue Ken el que se unió a nosotros fue porque había que luchar contra Arukenimon, Mummymon, Deemon y Malommyotismon" Respondió Kari, quien tras su intercambio de miradas con Tk había llegado a la misma conclusión: La aparición de ese nuevo digiegg era por la pronta aparición de un nuevo enemigo, y este era más poderoso que los anteriores al parecer. Cada vez que alguien se unía al equipo era para incrementar los poderes de los demás y poder así, vencer al nuevo enemigo.

Los chicos tuvieron que pausar su charla debido a que su profesor acababa de ingresar al salón. Pero no venía solo.

La clase completa miró con curiosidad a las dos personas que ingresaban al salón. El profesor no había cambiado mucho esos meses, salvo que llevaba el cabello ligeramente más largo y sus ojos ahora eran enmarcados por unas gafas de montura negra, cuadradas. Tras él había una chica que ellos jamás habían visto.

Sus cabellos eran del color del chocolate, con unas muy suaves ondas. Sus ojos eran de un extraño tono gris verdoso azulado, ligeramente más grandes de lo normal con unas pestañas largas y encrespadas; su piel era lisa, suave y de un ligero tono tostado. Su labio inferior era ligeramente más grueso que el superior y tenía un físico muy fino. Unas piernas bien torneadas, pero un poco delgadas; una cintura pequeña y una cadera proporcionada a sus casi inexistentes pechos.

"Buenos días clase" Saludó el profesor, dejando a la nueva chica de pie a un costado de su escritorio, mientras se dedicaba a acomodar sus libros y su maletín era colocado a un costado del mueble.

"Buenos días profesor" Saludó el resto del salón. Las miradas curiosas no dejaban de recorrer a la nueva alumna.

"Como podrán ver, este año tendrán una nueva compañera de salón" El profesor señaló a la chica que en esos minutos tenía sus mejillas teñidas de un lindo sonrojo. Mayra odiaba de sobremanera llamar la atención o ser el centro de esta, como lo era en esos precisos minutos. _Trágame tierra, trágame tierra! _Eran las únicas palabras que resonaban en su mente en esos instantes. "Quiero que le demos una gran bienvenida a la señorita Aizawa, Mayra, quien fue transferida desde la secundaria principal de Tokio. Aizawa puedes sentarte al lado de Yagami" Le indicó el profesor un puesto desocupado al lado de la ventana, en donde a un costado (después del pequeño pasillo que había entre pupitre y pupitre) se encontraba una chica de castaños cabellos y ojos color pardo carmines, quien le sonreía de manera muy simpática.

Mayra pasó esa clase algo incómoda, ya que todos en ese salón se conocían de antes y ella se sentía algo fuera de lugar.

Su primera clase esa mañana fue matemática y, para variar, no prestó nada de atención. Solo copió lo que el profesor había escrito en la pizarra y se dedicó el resto de la clase a mirar por la ventana, intentando ignorar las miradas que sus compañeros de aula le dirigían de manera disimulada. Solo respondió con asentimientos de cabeza y monosílabos a las pocas preguntas que algunos chicos le hacían en susurros, pero ella no tenía intención de interactuar, no hoy al menos. No sabía que eso iba a cambiar esa misma tarde.

Mientras tanto, Kari y los chicos no dejaban de mandarse notitas entre medio de las palabras del profesor, quien estaba de espaldas a ellos escribiendo los contenidos en el pizarrón, continuando la charla que había sido pausada con la llegada del profesor.

_Creo que es mejor hablar ese tema con los chicos cuando vallamos a casa de Kari_ Escribía Ken con su pulcra caligrafía, intercambiando su mirar entre la pizarra y la nota, escribiendo lo más rápido que podía los contenidos que estaban el la pizarra.

_Yo opino que Tk tiene razón, ya que de otro modo ¿Por qué está ese digiegg con el símbolo de un emblema que no conocemos?_ Escribía con una curvilínea letra Kari, extendiéndole la nota a un relajado Davis, quien no había escrito nada en su cuaderno, ya le pediría los apuntes al joven Ichijouji más tarde.

_Yo creo que ustedes exageran _Fue lo único que garabateó Davis, con su ininteligible letra, extendiéndole la nota a Tk, quien únicamente negó con la cabeza y guardó la nota en uno de sus bolsillos, dando por finalizada la charla por mensajes.

Cinco minutos más tarde, la clase ya había acabado y la mitad del salón ya estaba abandonando el aula. Kari quiso llamar la atención de la chica nueva, sin embargo no alcanzó ni a respirar cuando la muchacha ya se había retirado del salón. Los cuatro chicos tomaron sus cosas y se dirigieron al patio, en donde los tres hombres comenzaron a jugar con una pelota de soccer en círculo y Kari solo los observaba sentada en una de las bancas del patio.

Mayra caminaba por entre medio de los árboles del patio del colegio, recorriendo cada uno de los lugares que aún no conocía. Quería investigar lo más que pudiera de ese colegio si quería encontrar algún escondite en donde no pudiera ser molestada por nadie. Estaba inspeccionando desde donde se encontraba, un sobresaliente a unos metros más a la derecha, sin embargo una figura femenina sentada a unos pocos metros de ella llamó su atención. Era la chica que ocupaba el asiendo contiguo al de ella.

Para poder ir a ver el sobresaliente, tendría que pasar cerca de donde se encontraba la chica, pero no quería que le vieran. Le daba demasiada vergüenza ser aún la novedad del colegio. A paso rápido, bajó la cabeza y comenzó a caminar en dirección al sobresaliente, pero una voz delicada y demasiado amigable la detuvo.

"Aizawa" Escuchó que decía Yagami, haciéndole señas para que se acercara y se sentara junto a ella. Maldición! Se dijo mentalmente. La habían descubierto y no le quedaba más opción que acercarse. Una cosa era querer pasar desapercibida y otra ser una grosera que ignoraba cuando la saludaban, más aún con tanta energía como lo hacía la chica en esos minutos.

"Tu eres Yagami ¿Verdad?" Dijo Mayra cuando estuvo sentada junto a Kari. Sus mejillas estaban ligeramente sonrosadas, bajó un poco la vista y decidió que observar sus pies casi rozando el suelo eran más interesantes que observar a su nueva acompañante.

"Si, pero si quieres puedes llamarme Kari" Sonrió la chica Yagami, regalándole una gran sonrisa y una amigable mirada. "¿Te molesta si te llamo por tu nombre?" Preguntó, intentando mostrarse lo más cercana a la chica. Hikari tenía esa tendencia a incluir a todos los que viera en su círculo, la chica era bastante querida por sus amigos y tenía varios conocidos por todo el colegio gracias a su gran carisma.

"Para nada" Le respondió Mayra, levantando la mirada algo sorprendida y devolviéndole la sonrisa. La amabilidad de la chica le había caído de buena manera y aceptó a su interior que esta vez, podría hacer una excepción a su manera arisca de ser y permitirse conocer a Kari Yagami "Es más, no me gusta que me llamen por mi apellido las personas que me caen bien" Esto último salió de su boca solo, sin que ella lo pensara, sin embargo no se arrepentía de ese pequeño vómito verbal que había escapado sin su consentimiento.

El resto de la mañana, Kari y Mayra se la pasaron charlando y en el segundo recreo Kari le presentó a su nueva amiga a sus amigos. tras varios intentos de convencer a Mayra de que debía conocer a más gente, por parte de la castaña. La chica ojiplata fue, literalmente, arrastrada del brazo por Hikari hasta que llegaron frente a los tres chicos, quienes habían vuelto a jugar soccer entre los tres.

"Chicos, ella es Mayra, Mayra ellos son Takeru, Daisuke y Ken" Mayra tenía las mejillas encendidas cuando fue presentada ante los chicos. Nunca trazaba más de tres palabras con alguien. En sus antiguas escuelas no eran más de dos personas las que hablaban con ella, y eso que eran aquellos con quien generalmente les tocaba trabajar en alguna tarea. Y aquí estaba, a punto de conocer a tres chicos tras haber conocido a una de las adolescentes más carismáticas que pudo haberse tropezado.

"Hola, soy Ken Ichijouji" Saludó primero el peliazul, con una sonrisa ladeada. Era el más alto de los tres y llevaba el uniforme de la secundaria perfectamente acomodado, aunque el saco lo había dejado en el salón y tenía las mangas prolijamente arremangadas hasta los hombros.

"Yo soy Takeru Takaishi, pero me dicen Tk" Se presentó el rubio hermano de Matt, saludándole con una mano alzada y regalándole una sonrisa muy parecida a la que había recibido por parte de la chica Yagami. A diferencia de Ken, llevaba el uniforme ligeramente desacomodado. Una de las puntas de la camisa se asomaba por debajo de su pantalón y tenía el primer botón de su camisa abierto. Al igual que Ken, había dejado el saco en el aula.

"Y yo soy Daisuke Motomiya, pero puedes llamarme Davis" Davis fue el último en presentarse, pero para asombro de todos fue el único que tomó la mano de la chica y la llevó hasta sus labios. El moreno era el más bajo de los tres, pero aún así le sacaba al menos una cabeza a Mayra, quien era ligeramente más baja que el promedio de las chicas. Llevaba el uniforme completamente fuera de lugar. Las mangas las llevaba arremangadas, aunque sería más justos decir que simplemente las había empujado hasta la altura de sus codos. La camisa la llevaba fuera del pantalón y la corbata estaba bastante desanudada, sin embargo lo que llamó la atención de Ken, Tk y Kari fue el ligero sonrojo que se formó en las mejillas de Davis, quien por un extraño motivo no podía quitar sus ojos de la Joven Aizawa, escaneándola completamente.

"Un…-Un gusto conocerlos" La voz de la chica se convirtió en algo casi inaudible. Sus mejillas se habían teñido aún más, "Yo soy Mayra Aizawa, pero pueden llamarme May" Se presentó la chica, haciendo una ligera inclinación despues de retirar suavemente su mano de las manos del joven Motomiya. Podía sentir como un cosquilleo avanzaba desde el punto donde los labios del chico le habían tocado, hasta extenderse por el resto de su cuerpo.

El resto del día se la pasaron los cinco chicos conversando de muchos temas e integrando lo mejor posible a Mayra, quien,a pesar de ser nueva en la escuela, ya no se sentía tan extraña. Le estaba agradando esto de hacer nuevas amistades.

.

.

"Puerta al digimundo ábrete" La voz de Yolei resonó por toda la habitación en la casa de los Yagami, específicamente en la habitación que ahora pertenecía exclusivamente al mayor de los hermanos. Una luz salió de la pantalla de la computadora, envolviéndolos a todos y, tras un parpadeo, se los tragó, dejando la habitación en un inusual silencio y estado de calma.

"¿Por dónde encontraron ese digiegg?" Preguntó Sora a los dos más chicos del grupo, tras cerciorarse de que todos habían llegado bien. Observó a su alrededor, buscando con la mirada algún rastro de su compañera digimon, pero únicamente encontró árboles que rodeaban el prado en donde habían caído. Tres senderos se podían divisar desde su posición.

"Cerca de la cascada" Contestó Yolei, mientras comenzaba a caminar junto con Cody guiando a los otros cuatro chicos por el sendero más alejado, en donde los árboles no eran tan frondosos y se podía oír a lo lejos una caída de agua.

Caminaron por alrededor de tres cuartos de hora antes de llegar al lugar donde Yolei, Kari, Tk, Davis, Cody y Ken habían encontrado el digiegg. La entrada a la caverna estaba casi a la mitad de la cascada, por lo que tuvieron que escalar sobre las húmedas rocas e intentar no resbalar.  
Atravesar la cortina de agua fue algo más complicado, pero finalmente lograron ingresar sin mojarse. El interior de la caverna estaba semi oscuro, pero los chicos podían divisar unas figuras moviéndose en lo más profundo.

"Sora" La infantil voz de un ave rosa llegó hasta ellos. Seis digimons corrían a encontrarse con sus amigos humanos "Sora" Volvió a repetir Biyomon, lanzándose a los brazos de su amiga humana y escondiendo su emplumada cabeza en el pecho de Sora. "Te he extrañado muchísimo, Sora, me alegro de que volvieras" Su voz salía algo estrangulada, pero no le importó.

"Biyomon, me alegro de que estes bien" Le respondió la portadora del amor, envolviéndola con sus brazos y llenándola de besos. Debía admitir que le había extrañado muchísimo, pues eran varios los meses que no se habían visto. Específicamente desde el primero de agosto, unos siete meses atrás.

"Matt" Gabumon llegó corriendo hasta situarse frente a su camarada, extendiendole su pata cubierta por esa extraña y abrigadora piel. "Que gusto volver a verte" Le saludó el digimon, sonriéndole y ladeando su cabeza.

"Lo mismo digo, Gabumon, es genial volver a verte" Y aunque viéndolo de un ángulo externo parecía más bien un saludo bastante frío, ambos sabían cuanto se habían extrañado en realidad.

Un ligero estruendo les llamó la atención, pero al voltearse a ver de que se trataba, solo lograron ver como Tai y Agumon caían riendo al suelo como un par de críos, saludándose de esa manera tan impulsiva que ambos tenían. Matt y Gabumon negaron divertidos con la cabeza mientras veían como Tai le daba un ligero coscorrón a su dinosaurio amigo.

Izzy por su parte se encontraba conversando con tentomon, mientras que Yolei y Cody se acercaban a sus camaradas y les saludaban con cariño.

"Ese es el símbolo del emblema de la unión" Dijo Tentomon cuando Izzy le preguntó acerca del nuevo digiegg. El informático adolescente asintió con la cabeza, recordando las palabras que Hikari les había mencionado esa mañana, cuando se encaminaban con Tai hacia la escuela.

"¿Y no saben de quien es?" Preguntó Tai a sus digitales amigos, quienes negaron con sus cabezas. "¿No ha venido nadie a reclamarlo como propio?" Volvió a preguntar, ganándose nuevas negativas por parte de los digimon.

"Esto es extraño" Sora caminaba hacia el digiegg, preguntándose el porqué de la aparición de éste, y al llegar junto a él, lo intentó levantar con ambas manos, pero igual que hacia tres años, no pudo. Pesaba demasiado.

Con un movimiento de cabeza, le pidió a sus tres amigos que pasaran a intentarlo

"Déjame intentarlo" Pidió Matt, imitando lo que la chica había intentado hacer. "Es imposible" Dijo luego de notar que, tal como le había ocurrido con el digiegg de la amistad, este parecía pesar una tonelada.

"¿Que tal si intentamos con los digivices?" Sugirió Cody, al ver como Tai caía sobre su trasero luego de intentar, en vano, levantar el digiegg.

"Tienes razón Cody, eso tal vez funcione" Le respondió Izzy, sacando su digivices al mismo tiempo que lo hacían los otros chicos. Los seis apuntaron al digiegg y de sus digivices salieron seis luces, las que impactaron sobre el digiegg.

El digiegg emitió dos haces de luz blanca.

Uno se dirigió a los digivices de los cuatro mayores y el otro salió disparado en dirección al lugar por donde los chicos habían ingresado.

El haz que se dirigió a los chicos cubrió por completo los cuatro antiguos digivices y estos comenzaron a tomar una nueva forma. A los pocos minutos, en las manos de Tai, Matt, Sora e Izzy habían cuatro digivices muy parecidos a los de Yolei y Cody, pero estos eran anaranjado, azul, rosa y morado respectivamente.

"Creo que debemos regresar a casa" Murmuró Sora, en un ligero estado de shock.

"Si, ya está comenzando a oscurecer y mamá llegará en cualquier minuto a casa y se asustará al ver sus zapatos y no ver a nadie en casa" Masculló Tai, sin salir de su asombro. Había quedado atónito y sólo reaccionaba girando el objeto en su mano, observándolo por todos los ángulos posibles. ¿Que demonios significaba ese cambio en el digivice? ¿Porqué ahora y no hace tres años atrás?

Las respuestas no llegaban a la mente del joven Yagami, mucho menos a la de sus amigos, quienes se realizaban las mismas preguntas de manera silenciosa.

Aún sin salir de su asombro, los cuatro chicos siguieron a los dos menores por la cueva, hasta llegar a la salida y atravesar la cascada, aún en estado de estupefacción.

Y así, los seis chicos se despidieron de sus digimons. Dos iban caminando conversando animadamente y algo más rezagados, los cuatro chicos de la primera generación hablaban entre si.

"¿Qué significará este cambio en los digivices?" Preguntó al aire el portador del emblema del conocimiento, mientras cruzaban el portal digital y regresaban a la casa de Tai. Se dejó caer en el suelo, sosteniendo con ambas manos el objeto que hasta hace poco poseía una forma diferente, intentando buscar una respuesta satisfactoria a su nueva e inquietante interrogante.

.

.

"Creo que ya se está haciendo tarde" Comentó Kari, al notar que el cielo comenzaba a colocarse anaranjado y una ligera brisa comenzaba a aparecer. Miró su móvil y vio que el reloj marcaban ya casi las siete de la tarde.

"Si, está comenzando a atardecer" Mayra y ella se habían quedado platicando mientras los chicos estaban en los camerinos cambiándose de ropa, conociéndose más y, para sorpresa de la chica nueva, descubriendo que tenía una nueva amiga.

"Es hora de irnos chicas" La voz de Davis les anunció que los tres estaban ya listos y en condiciones para partir a casa. Con sus bolsos deportivos colgando de sus hombros, Ken, Davis y T.K habían salido ya de los camarines completamente aseados y vestidos con sus ropas normales, mientras que Kari y Mayra comenzaban a guardar sus libros y apuntes que la primera le estaba enseñando a la segunda.

Las dos chicas estaban por terminar de recoger sus cosas cuando de la nada apareció un haz de luz blanca que se dirigía hacia ellas... Un haz de luz que se les hizo realmente familiar a casi todos los presentes.

Los cuatro digielegidos se sorprendieron al reconocer ese rayo de luz, muy similar al que hacía tres años habían visto al encontrar los digieggs y más aún cuando vieron que aquél rayo se dirigía a una persona en particular. Una persona que no tenía la menor idea de lo que estaba por ocurrir.

Mayra no entendía lo que sucedía, pero en esos minutos el rayo se posó en sus manos y sintió cómo un objeto se materializaba sobre sus manos.

La luz se desvaneció, dejando tras de si un objeto ovalado, un poco más pequeño que la palma de su mano y era completamente blanco, con una cuadrada pantalla en la parte frontal y unos pocos botones en la parte inferior.

"Es…Es un…" La anonadada voz de Kari fue interrumpida por la voz de la propia Mayra, quien no dejaba de observar el objeto con asombro y manos temblorosas..

"Es imposible que sea un verdadero digivice" La chica no podía creerlo. ¿Cómo tenía ella un digivice si se suponía que todo era parte de un programa televisivo? Las imágenes de cientos de peleas con su madre respecto a ese programa atacaron su cabeza. La pelea de la noche anterior, su deseo a la estrella... ¿Sería a caso que las estrellas realmente concedían deseos cuando estos era desde el corazón?

Los acelerados latidos de su corazón eran el único sonido que podía escucharse en esos instantes de asombro. Los cuatro chicos no dejaban de mirarse entre ellos, de pasar sus ojos sobre el nuevo digivice y la chica nueva.

"May es la nueva elegida" Susurró Ken, mientras Mayra aún no salía de su sorpresa.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Y? Les gustó? Realmente lamento la demora, pero la vida me consume y he estado ocupada hasta que finalmente he caido enferma, por lo que aquí me tienen, publicando un nuevo capítulo esperando que este lo disfruten =)

¿Qué pasará ahora? ¿Será todo real o será solo un sueño? ¿Qué le depara el futuro a los digielegidos? ¿Porqué cambiaron los digivices?  
Esto y más lo sabrán dentro de los próximos capítulos!

Espero y hayan disfrutado este inicio de la nueva historia que comienza a tejerse. Pulsen en review y harán muy feliz a esta servidora de ustedes.

Besitos y recuerden que ahora es cuando la aventura... DIGIEVOLUCIONA!


End file.
